Naruto Godhand
by Angel Arcano92
Summary: UA. trás una tragedia Naruto se vuelve el portador de uno de los más grandes y misteriosos poderes en las naciones elementales; la godhand. Ahora con este poder el se dedicará a eliminar a todos los demonios que se pasen de la raya. Cosa fácil si no fuera porque su "familia" continuamente lo molesta, su compañera no fuera una sacerdotisa inútil y el no atrajera tanto bichos raros.


**Preview: Puños, Patadas, Demonios y Rock & Roll**

**Disclaimer: Ni Godhand, Ni Naruto me pertenecen**

**Notas del Autor: Este oneshot preview es básicamente mi idea de un Naruto Badass que patea culos a diestra y siniestra, y si alguna vez han leído alguna de las Historias de Racon Omega (Historias geniales 100% recomendables) se podrán imaginar por donde vienen los tiros aunque aquí Naruto actuara un poco como Dante Sparda y Deadpool asi que ya se podrán imaginar cómo será el tono de esta historia además de que el poder que el tendrá (La Godhand) lo hará eventualmente extremadamente poderoso. Bueno sin más que decir disfruten**

_Aquí viene Johnny Yen de nuevo_

_Con el licor y las drogas_

_Él va hacer otro Striptease_

_Apuesto a que has oído esta historia hasta hartarte: Niño es menospreciado e ignorado por su familia, niño se harta y se larga del cuchitril convirtiéndose en un emo pendejo y eventualmente decide dedicarse a la venganza u otro objetivo igualmente cliché._

_Hey mano ¿dónde conseguiste esa loción?_

_Yo he estado jodido desde que compre esa pendejada_

_Sobre algo llamado amor_

_Si, algo llamado amor_

_Afortunadamente, esta no es esa historia. Ya que yo no me volví un emo pendejo y mi objetivo no es para nada cliché u estúpido como la venganza ya que desde que conocí a mi maestro y me volví el nuevo usuario de la Godhand y me dedique a tiempo completo a patearle el culo al colectivo de imbéciles y cretinos de las naciones elementales._

_Bueno, eso es como hipnotizar gallinas_

_Bueno yo solo soy un tipo moderno_

_Por supuesto ya lo tuve en la oreja antes_

_Debido a la lujuria por la vida_

_Debido a la lujuria por la vida_

_Ya que yo solo soy un sujeto que solo desea pasar un buen rato, patear traseros y básicamente hacer cualquier cosa que le apetezca. Oh y que malos modales tengo por no presentarme, me llamo Naruto, el portador de la Godhand, exterminador extraordinario de demonios y amante sin igual a tu servicio._

_Debido a la lujuria por la vida_

_Debido a la lujuria por la vida_

"¡Hey mocoso despierta de una puta vez!" le gruño un hombre que arriaba una carreta al pasajero que tenía atrás. Un joven de unos 16 años vestido con unos pantalones negros, botas de cuero, camisa blanca sin mangas y un abrigo purpura con una capucha que le tapaba el rostro. El lucia como un vagabundo por lo que no llamaba tanto la atención si no fuera por su brazo derecho.

Ya que este tenía una serie de placas de metal que fungían como armaduras aparte de que dicho brazo estaba cubierto de tatuajes tribales que resplandecían con una tenue luz dorada. Lo que indicaba que él era el portador de la mano derecha de dios; La Godhand.

"Este brazo podrá ser muy especial pero sin duda atrae problemas como abejas a la miel" pensó el chico viendo brazo derecho recordando los muchos problemas y desventuras que él había tenido desde que él se volvió el portador de la Godhand hace tantos años atrás.

Pero eso era el pasado, un pasado que él no tenía un particular interés por revivir por lo que dejo sus cavilaciones y fue hacia la ciudad ya que tenía trabajo que hacer allí… Después de todo, esos demonios no se destruirían solos ¿verdad?

**/Algo de tiempo después en cierto puente/**

Las cosas no iban nada bien para el Equipo 07 ya que después de la dura batalla contra Zabuza y Haku la cual apenas pudieron ganar ahora debían lidiar con un demonio que literalmente salió del infierno. _"Esto sin duda va de mal en peor" _pensó una joven pelirroja de ojos azules vestida con una blusa blanca manga corta, minifalda azul, botas ninjas negras y con el hitai- tite de Konoha atado en el cuello mientras observaba al monstruo con cautela.

Ya que Su sensei estaba fuera de combate después de que el monstruo le diera un manotazo como si fuera un insecto molesto que lo mando a volar contra una de las barandas del puente noqueándolo en el acto.

Satsuki no estaba mucho mejor que ella ya que estaba sufriendo un severo caso de fatiga por falta de chakra ya que pelear contra la usuaria del Hyoton y a continuación contra el demonio habían agotado sus reservas de chakra hasta el punto en que ella solo estaba consciente gracias a su fuerza de voluntad.

Y Sakura se encontraba atendiendo a su Sensei Kakashi y a Zabuza y Haku para que pudieran ayudarles a derrotar o al menos hacer retroceder al demonio _"A este paso me veré obligada a usar el su Chakra" _pensó la chica con preocupación ya que a diferencia de su hermano Arashi ella no podía acceder a más de 3 colas del Chakra del Kyuubi sin perder el control lo que en esta situación sin duda no era recomendable.

"Oh valla parece que tú y tus compañeros se ven mal niña, ¿quieres que les dé una mano?" pregunto cruelmente el demonio, quien lucía como la impía mezcla entre un humano y una cobra al chica mientras alzaba su garra derecha para darles el golpe final cuando una viga golpea al monstruo en la cabeza haciendo que dejara de prestare atención a el equipo de ninjas para dirigirla al recién llegado "¡QUIEN DIABLOS SE ATREVIO A ATACARME!" rugió enfurecido el demonio mientras una canción empezaba a retumbar por el puente.

_Aquí viene Johnny Yen de nuevo_

_Con el licor y las drogas_

_Y la máquina de carne_

_Sé qué hará otro Striptease_

"Oh que pasa ¿al pequeño demonio le va a salir un morado ahora? ¿Acaso debo llamar a su mami para que lo venga a buscar?" comento el joven usuario de la Godhand de manera sardónica al demonio mientras caminaba en dirección a este.

"Bastardo idiota ¡¿acaso no sabes con quien estas lidiando? Devorare tu carne y usare tus huesos como pica dientes!" le grito el demonio con una expresión furibunda a lo que el joven solo sonrió de manera burlona debajo de su capucha antes de levantar su brazo derecho y mostrárselo al demonio. Quien al notar las marcas distintivas en él, dio un paso atrás inconscientemente.

"Oh veo que lo reconoces" comento el chico mientras continuaba acercando al demonio que continuaba retrocediendo a cada paso que el daba "entonces sabes que es lo que viene ¿verdad?" en ese momento El desaparece dejando solo una imagen residual solo para aparecer debajo del demonio propinándole un uppercut que lo levanto del suelo seguido por una patada lateral que lo mando volando al lado izquierdo del puente.

Aunque eso no le importaba para nada a la Uchiha y a la pelirroja ya que cuando el joven le propino esa patada al demonio la capucha se calló lo que les permitió ver el rostro de su misterioso salvador; piel bronceada con rasgos marcados pero finos, ojos de color azul zafiro y cabello rubio brillante alborotado hasta la nuca.

_"¿¡Hermano/Naruto!?"_Fueron los pensamientos de las chicas al ver a su salvador ya que sin duda el tiempo había pasado pero ellas sin duda podían reconocer al hijo perdido de la familia Namikaze-Uzumaki frente a ellas ya que desde su desaparición aquella fatídica noche hace 8 años atrás él había desaparecido solo dejando una cama de hospital cubierta de sangre.

Mientras tanto Naruto trono sus nudillos y fue hacia al demonio tranquilamente mientras la música continuaba reproduciéndose en su mp3. _"Viejo cualquiera que diga que el rock es una mierda merece ser mandado al mundo exterior con una patada en el trasero" _pensó el rubio con una sonrisa ya que la vieja canción de Iggy Pop sin duda lo estaba motivando a continuar con su trabajo… Lo cual no era nada difícil ya que el sin duda amaba su trabajo.

_¿Hey mano donde conseguiste esa loción? Tu piel _

_Empieza a picar una vez compras la pendejada_

_Sobre algo llamado amor_

_Oh Amor, amor, amor_

_Bueno eso es como hipnotizar gallinas._

Mientras tanto el demonio se estaba levantando con dificultad del suelo, ya que los ataques de Naruto lo habían herido gravemente_ "Maldición de entre todos los entrometidos que pudieron aparecer tenía que ser __**¡EL!"**_ pensó asustado el demonio ya que él sabía muy bien qué pasaría si el peleaba contra el rubio.

Iba a morir.

Por lo que reuniendo las fuerzas que le quedaban trato de huir "¡Oh eso sí que no!" Le dijo el portador de la Godhand mientras lo tomaba de la cola y lo lanzaba a otra área antes de aparecer frente a el gracias a otro burst de velocidad "Hey pendejo, dime ¿has oído hablar de Ellon Musk?" le pregunto Naruto al demonio con la misma sonrisa altanera y arrogante que portaba desde el inicio de la pelea mientras que la armadura que tenía en el brazo derecho se desprendía y disolvía en el aire en pequeñas motas doradas liberando el enorme poder sagrado de la Godhand e iluminando los tatuajes en el brazo con una brillante luz dorada.

"Porque voy a enviarte al puto espacio ¡Dragon Kick!" En ese momento él le propina al hombre serpiente una poderosa patada alta que lo manda a volar al espacio… Literalmente. "Uff, eso fue divertido" comento el rubio mientras se sacudía las manos tras realizar otro trabajo bien hecho. "Ahora me largo de aquí antes de que esa perra loca me alcance" comento Naruto quien se disponía a retirarse del lugar cuando él es detenido debido a que alguien le sostiene el brazo.

Cuando él se volteo y vio que la persona que sostenía su brazo era la chica pelirroja el no pudo evitar soltar un bufido fastidiado porque el más o menos se imaginaba que era lo que iba a decir y siendo honestos no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Ese puente había sido quemado hace mucho tiempo junto a su brazo derecho original. "¿Qué quieres Natsume?"Le pregunto fastidiado el rubio a la pelirroja quien apenas conteniendo las lágrimas de felicidad abrazo al chico.

"¡Hermano estas vivo! ¡Papa y mama estarán contentos de verte de nuevo!" Le dijo la hermana de Naruto al rubio quien solo rodo los ojos molesto antes de rudamente zafarse del abrazo.

"¿Qué tal no? Ya que me vale vergas y me vale madres lo que tú y los otros piensen o quieran ya que yo tengo mis propios asuntos que atender y no tengo ni el tiempo ni las ganas de lidiar con ustedes" le dijo rudamente el chico antes de mostrarle su brazo derecho "además por si lo has olvidado es por culpa de ustedes bastardos hipócritas que me vi forzado a buscar un reemplazo de alto rendimiento para mi brazo derecho" finalizo el rubio molesto mientras señalaba la cicatriz en su brazo derecho que demostraba que este no era su brazo original sino un trasplante para después retirarse haciendo caso omiso de los gritos desesperados de su hermana.

_"¿Me pregunto si otros deben lidiar con esta clase de mierda también?"_ pensó molesto el rubio mientras seguía caminando. Aunque ignorado por el un joven pelinegro de su edad que estaba enfrascado en un tiroteo con un grupo de magos oscuros, un joven castaño armado con un guantelete rojo y un peliblanco armado con una claymore y un par de pistolas estornudaron sin una razón aparente.

**/Mientras tanto en otra parte/**

Una chica pelirroja de la edad de Naruto vestida con un conjunto de camisa, botas, gorro y falda negras de apariencia punk caminaba hacia El País de las holas con una expresión molesta que haría a un Bijuu o un demonio correr despavorido en la dirección contraria "primero me deja sola en el hotel con la cuenta de ambos para pagarla, sino que además toma todo mi dinero ¡Y MI BOTELLA DE SAKE FAVORITO!" rugió la chica furibunda mientras continuaba caminando hacia la aldea "NARUTO CUANDO TE CONSIGA CORTARE TU VERGA Y LA COLGARE EN MI PUTA PARED OISTE CABRON!" grito la chica furiosa mientras continuaba su camino con la firme intención de hacer pagar al rubio.

**/De vuelta con Naruto/**

Un familiar escalofrio recorrió la espalda del rubio portador de la Godhand que hizo que acelerara el paso "Tayuya está cerca y sin duda está furiosa" comento el rubio mientras aceleraba el paso ya que esa sin duda era una reunión que el NO quería tener… Este dia sin duda había sido de perros ya que no solo tuvo que lidiar con su 'hermana' sino que que ahora Tayuya estaba en las cercanías con un humor de perro rabioso con el. Sin duda este no era su dia y tan bien que había empezado.

"¡Es por esta mierda que odio los lunes!"

_Bueno yo solo soy un tipo moderno_

_Por supuesto ya lo tuve en la oreja antes_

_Debido a la lujuria por la vida_

_Debido a la lujuria por la vida_

**Notas del Autor: ¡Y eso es todo amigos! ¿Díganme que les pareció? ¿Bueno malo o regular? Como sea como pudieron ver este es el primer capítulo/Preview de esta historia, como pudieron ver Naruto en este fic él no es de Konoha y tampoco es un ninja ya que por eventos que serán revelados más adelante él no puede moldear chakra, aunque gano la totalmente OP Skill que es la Godhand y para los que no sepan que es Godhand (lo cual no me sorprende ya que este juego no recibió la cobertura que merecia cuando fue lanzado en el PS2) es básicamente un brazo imbuido con poder sagrado que le permite al portador ir full Kenshiro en las hordas del infierno, pero que cuando es activado su máximo potencial gasta la estamina del portador más rápido que la inflación venezolana al sueldo mínimo.**

**Aunque si esperan que esta historia sea seria olvídenlo ya que este crossover es con un juego en el que debias enfrentarte a unos gemelos gays vestidos como Hombres de los pilares, a un grupo de enanos power rangers y a un gorila que pertenecía a la WWE, asi que si Naruto lidiara con un monton de locuras muy pronto! XD.**

**En cuanto a la pareja no sé si poner una para ser honestos ya que antes de que lo pregunten: Naruto y Tayuya tienen una relación similar a la que Kazuma Satou (un verdadero héroe de la igualdad de género!) y Aqua tienen, solo que 1000 veces más toxica.**

**Y por si se lo preguntan la Cancion de este capítulo es Lust For Life de Iggy Pop, se las recomiendo.**

**OMAKE! O porque jamás debes metérselo a las locas (o a una Uchiha):**

En una Habitacion apenas iluminada vemos a un Naruto amordazado y solo en sus boxers atado de manos y pies en la cama con cadenas cubiertas hasta el culo de sellos que anulaban el poder del rubio quien trataba de escapar.

En ese momento la puerta se abre y entra nadie más que Satsuki Uchiha vestida con un conjunto de encaje negro que le daba la apariencia de una dominatriz, armada con un látigo y lo más preocupante de todo para el rubio; los ojos de la yandere. "Oh Naruto solo te he tenido por un día y medio, pero si algo te pasara mataría a todos en las naciones elementales y luego a mí misma para así poder estar juntos para siempre" le dijo ella con una voz que era de forma equitativa amorosa como aterradora lo que provoco que el rubio redoblara sus esfuerzos para liberarse.


End file.
